Opposites
by Noah of Literature
Summary: We were taken from our world and brought to their's. All because of Innocence. I am their leader, so I have to be strong...right? We will win this inhuman war, and no side is safe. NO OWNS! X3


**OWNS NOTHING! PLEASE TRY NOT TO BE TOO HARSH! I SUFFER FROM INSOMNIA! ENJOY! 3**

* * *

><p>"Here's a Sprite." I smile a friendly smile as I hand my friend, Aura, the soft drink. "Thanks." she smiles, looking around at the gym.<p>

My AFJROTC has rented the boy's gym for the night for our Military Ball. This year's theme is 'Masquerade'.

We're Seniors, Aura and I, despite going to different districts. I'm Commander of my unit and she's President of her ITS (International Thespian Society) Troop.

I hear thunder rumbling outside and an ominous feeling of anticipation comes over me. "Something's going to happen." I state under my breath, just loud enough for Aura to hear me. She only nods in agreement, which makes me feel better. If we both know something's going to happen, we can try to figure it out easier and plan accordingly. "Let's just observe for now." I suggest quietly. Aura nods once before I move off to converse with some other officers and guests, as is due my role.

Fifteen minutes later and everything is smooth sailing. That is, until the clock strikes 11:11.

A flash of lightning comes down, striking the middle of the gym. When the light disappears, a group of familiar looking people stand in the middle of the gym, sticking out like a sore thumb. I swear I've seen them before. Black uniforms with red trim, a Chinese girl, a Japanese man, two redheads- on with an eye patch and one with a half mask-, a boy with white hair and a few others, including a Chinese man. _'Where have I seen them before?'_

"Way to go, Komui. Now we don't know _where_ we are." the Japanese ,am grumbles irritably. And then it clicks. I look over at my friend and see that she's realized the same thing. I motion for her to stay put and approach the confused group.

I smile my friendly smile. "Hello Komui. I'm sure you're all a little disoriented. However, I can assure you that everyone here is human. I-" I stop as a cold blade stops just short of my neck. My smile fades. "One more step, and I'll slice you in two." Kanda growls.

I lock eyes with him and slowly, deliberately, take another step forward, his sword pressing harshly against my throat. "Enough macho head games, Kanda." I brush his sword aside to face Komui. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but we're a little busy with our Military Ball. As Commander of the Corps., I would appreciate it if you would wait awhile before continuing your search for Innocence or Accommodaters." I speak calmly, civilly.

I see Cross shift in the corner of my eye. He opens one side of his coat to reveal brightly shining piece of Innocence. He nods to Komui. "They're here." he confirms.

Komui nods to Cross, then turns to address me. "I'm terribly sorry, Commander, but there are Accomodaters here that we need to recruit." he speaks in even tones. I clench my jaw, aware of the whispers going through my Corps. and it's guests. This really looks bad, because we have other military officers and even the LOTC from a local junior high here. "Sir, I understand your position and your urgency, but if you don't know already, this is a completely different time from your's. Very few here would who you are. You literally have no jurisdiction here." I try to reason with the crazy, sister-complexive man.

"Brother," Leenalee speaks up, "why not let them finish heir Ball? Another hour or so won't hurt." she suggests in gentle tones.

And Komui is immediately on board. But before he can really start ranting, Cross' Maria steps in front of him, facing me. I blink at the singer. She takes a step toward me, looking at me with what feels like maximum intensity.

"Maria." Cross commands, but the singer doesn't appear to hear him. Instead, I'm being cuddled and endeared by a dead body. I stand, rigid in place. Marissa comes up to me, amusement sparkling in her sunny-green orbs. "Having fun?" she inquires in small giggles. I narrow my eyes at her, not speaking.

But in the next instance, everything goes black, pissing me off even more.


End file.
